Frustrations
by Roxanne Kowalchuk
Summary: Things start to frustrate the team.


Title: Frustrations

Author: Roxanne Kowalchuk

Feedback: [roxette@ilos.net][1]

Category: Romance - C/J

Rating: PG

Disclaimer: Well we should know by now, that no one belongs to me. And we should all know, that I wish they did.

Summary: Things start to frustrate the team.

Author's Notes: This story came about from a drive home from work at about 11 at night. I was just driving along, when it came to me that Joe, Westlake, & Frankie's life is almost so perfect. And that nothing annoying really happens to them. Annoying in the way of frustrating. Any ways, I thought about this last Friday night, which was about 4 days ago and I'm finally finished, so here it is.

**********

  
  


Watching the static pulse engulf yet another car, Westlake was unimpressed. For the last three nights, her and Joe had gone out and chased cars. Of course Catlett had told them some stuff about them, the people in the cars, being part of some gang. But deep down inside, she knew he was lying. And she also knew that she was going to lose it. She had enough.

"Partner."

Coming out of her thoughts, she turned her head and looked over at her partner. "Yes?"

"Did you hear what I said?"

"No. Can you repeat it."

"I asked if you wanted to take him."

That was the other thing. Every time they'd static pulse a car, Joe would always ask if she wanted to take the person. To make the arrest. "Ah ya, no. You take it."

"You sure?"

"Yes." As he got out and closed the door,

Westlake leaned her head back. Taking a deep breath, she mumbled, "Why me?" Of course she knew that, that type of question was very common and never really got answered.

  
  


*****

  
  


Sitting down at the table in the complex, Westlake wished she was some where else. At the computer console, was the source of yet another one of her problems.

"Look Joe, that's what I was told."

"How can that be?"

"I don't know."

"Frankie, that's impossible."

"Sorry Joe."

Placing her head down, Westlake really wanted to bang her head on the table. But of course, that would of alerted her partner's that something was wrong. And she sure didn't want that.

"Alright, I'll pay."

"Good. It came to $12.50."

"Okay," Joe said as he dug into his pockets.

Pulling a bill out, he continued. "All I have is a twenty."

"Well give it to me and I'll gave you the change later."

"No way."

"Joe, you know me."

"When will you give me the change?"

"Later."

"That's all I have, Frankie."

"Ya I know. Unless Westlake can break it."

Hearing her name, Westlake raised her head. "No, now just give him the money Joe."

Looking over at his partner, Joe spoke. "Somebody's grumpy."

That was it. Getting up, Westlake grabbed her purse and coat. As she walked pass the console, she knew she had two sets of eyes on her but said nothing.

"Ah Westlake, where are you going?" Joe asked. 

Getting into the elevator, Westlake turned around. As she grabbed for the door, she answered.

"I am going home. Unlike some of you, I would like to get some sleep." Then pulled the door down and waited for the elevator to go up. She left before giving either Frankie or Joe time to reason with her. And she didn't give a care.

"She's in an odd mood," Frankie said.

"Ya I know. She's been like that all night."

"Like I said, odd."

  
  


*****

  
  


Just as her head hit the pillow, her phone rang. Unlike ordinary people, she didn't have an answering machine. Well, she had one but when it decided to eat the tape, she brought it to a repair shop. That was over a week ago.

Sticking her arm out from under her blankets, she grabbed for her phone. "Ya..."

"Westlake..."

"What Catlett?..."

"Why are you at home and not at the complex?..."

"Because I decided I wanted to get some sleep..."

"Well forget it. Joe is on his way to pick you up..."

"And do I have to believe you, I haven't heard from him but then again, how can he phone me..."

"Joe will be there shortly..."

"Fine!" Westlake said as she turned her cordless phone off. Catlett could be such a ...., she couldn't find the word so instead she threw her phone across the room. Hoping it would hit the wall, she was disappointed when she saw it bounce off a chair then land with a thud on the carpet.

Just as her cordless dropped to the floor, she heard another phone ring. Throwing the covers off, she swung her legs over the edge of the bed. Picking up her cell phone off her night stand, she answered.

"Ya..."

"Westlake..."

"What Joe?..."

"Sherman phoned..."

"Ya I know. Look I'll be outside on the front step in five..."

"Alright, I should be there by then..."

"Fine," Westlake said as she closed her cell phone before Joe could get another word in edge wise. Putting her phone down, she stood up. Walking around her bed to a nearby chair, she saw her cordless. To her amazement, it had actually broken. Kicking it under the chair, she got dressed.

  
  


*****

  
  


"You're late."

"Sue me."

Watching her buckle up, Joe continued. "So what Sherman tell you."

"That you were on your way to pick me up," Westlake answered. "So we going?"

Pressing the clutch down, and shifting into first then releasing the clutch, Joe started off.

"Yup."

  
  


*****

  
  


Looking out the window, something finally dawned on her. "Joe, this is the seedy part of town."

"Yup."

"Why are we here?"

"Sherman wants us to do some surveillance on a warehouse."

"No chasing cars."

"Nope," Joe answered as he parked the Defender and went into stealth mode. "Just plain surveillance."

Leaning her head back, she continued on. "And you couldn't do this alone."

"Well you are my partner."

"Like I didn't know," Westlake said sarcastically as she rolled her head to the right and stared out the window.

As the silence grew, Westlake felt her eyes start to close. As she drifted off to sleep, she was startled awake. Lifting her head off the head rest, Westlake looked over to Joe. "Do you mind?"

Clueless, Joe asked. "Mind what?"

"Stop drumming your fingers on the steering wheel."

"Oh sure."

Leaning her head back, she closed her eyes, once again. And this time...

  
  


*****

  
  


After tucking her in, Joe headed for the computer console. "Have you got in touch with Sherman?"

"No, not yet."

"Have you tried his cell."

"Oh ya. I've tried his office, his cell and his home. No answer."

"Great."

"She okay?" Frankie asked as he pointed towards Westlake.

"Ya, I think," Joe replied. "Look, I'm heading over to Sherman's office."

"What about Westlake?"

"Leave her sleep."

"Alright."

  
  


*****

  
  


Opening her eyes, Westlake opened them to a red pattern. Sticking her hand out, she felt it. "Oh the couch," she mumbled. Rolling over, she saw a hand hanging over the edge of the table. Sitting up, she saw who it belonged to. Joe was sprawled out on the table, fast asleep.

Throwing the blanket over the back of the couch, Westlake stood up. Seeing Frankie wasn't around, she walked pass the table and to the elevator. On the way pass Joe, she spoke softly. "I'm not good enough."

  
  


*****

  
  
  
  


"Where's Westlake?"

"It's awake," Frankie joked as Joe lifted himself up to a sitting position." Joe, I don't know if you know this but a table is not for sleeping on."

Slowing getting off the table, Joe looked over at Frankie. "Ya ya, I know. But you never answered my question. Where's Westlake?"

"That Joe, I don't know. But I figure she went home."

Stretching, Joe agreed. "Maybe."

Sitting back in his chair, Frankie finally decided to ask the one question that was bugging him. "Are you and Westlake okay?"

"Okay? Frankie make sense."

"Are you talking?"

"Of course."

Shaking his head, Frankie leaned forward. "Joe, I'm being serious here."

"And I'm being honest."

"Are you?"

Walking to the corner of the console before moving to the Viper, Joe looked to his friend and partner. "What kind of question is that?"

"The kind a concerned friend asks when he sees his two friends having problems."

"We're not having problems."

"Ya right!" Frankie said. "Joe, you and I both know that there's something wrong."

Shaking his head, Joe walked to the Viper. "You're wrong, Frankie."

Knowing he couldn't say anything when Joe had his mind set, Frankie watched him get in the Viper and drive out of the complex. When the car had disappeared, Frankie kicked the console in frustration.

  
  


*****

  
  


Having no desire to do anything, Westlake sat behind her desk and stared at the far wall.

She had about an hours sleep before Catlett had called. Since her cordless was dead, her answering machine also presumed dead, she had to get up and answer her phone. He wanted her to come in to give him some files she needed.

So there she sat, staring at the far wall. She had no ambition to pick up her pen and write.

  
  


*****

  
  


Joe had driven to Westlake's house but quickly found out that she wasn't there. Dialing her cell number, there was no answer. Taking a deep breath, Joe still hit the steering wheel in frustration.

"Westlake."

"Don't you ever knock," Westlake told Catlett as she kept staring at the wall.

Ignoring her comment, he continued. "Do you have those files?"

Looking from the wall to the files then to Catlett, Westlake answered. "They're right here."

"They done?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because, I want you to answer a question I have."

"Westlake, I don't have time for this."

"Well you aren't getting these files until I get my answer."

"Fine. Ask."

"Why are you doing this to us?"

"Doing what?"

"For the last four nights or so, we've been doing rookie jobs. We haven't had a normal case. Why not?" Westlake explained.

"Look, I have nothing against you Westlake," Catlett begun.

"Then what is it, Catlett?"

"I'm just making sure that Joe is who he says he is," Catlett finished.

Realizing Catlett was referring to Joe choosing Joe Astor over Michael Peyton, Westlake quickly defended him. "He's Joe, Catlett. Joe Astor is who he is. If you have a problem with that, why don't tell him."

"Westlake, it's not that easy."

"Not that easy?" Westlake questioned as she started to get frustrated.

"Look I'm just being cautious," Catlett replied.

"What you aren't doing, is being fair."

Looking pass Catlett, Westlake saw Joe. "Joe."

Turning around, Catlett saw Joe, too. "I'm just being cautious."

"I'm Joe Astor, Special Investigator," Joe told him point blank. "If you can't trust me, then I don't know who you can trust."

Before Catlett or Westlake could say anything, Joe was gone.

Getting up, Westlake walked to her door. "Get out!"

"Westlake."

"Get out of my office!" Westlake yelled. Just as Catlett walked out of her office, she slammed her door shut.

  
  


*****

  
  
  
  


Joe on the other hand, was sitting in the Viper outside the building. He was hoping that Westlake would come out. When she didn't, he started the car. Taking one more look at the doors, he then drove off.

  
  


*****

  
  


Later on, after she had calm down, Westlake walked off the elevator and entered the complex.

"Hey Frankie."

"Hey Westlake," Frankie said as he watched her.

"You look like you lost your best friend."

"I might of," Westlake replied. "Catlett is a jerk." There that was the word to describe him. "He can be so stupid."

"Do I dare ask what he did."

"I asked Catlett why he put us on rookie cases," Westlake said as she sank into a chair.

"And what did he answer?" Frankie asked as he turned his chair towards her.

"He's just making sure that Joe is Joe."

"What?!"

"You heard me."

"Great! I hope Joe didn't hear that."

"That's the problem, he did."

"Oh man!"

"But he left before I could talk to him, so I threw Catlett out of my office."

"Where'd Joe go?"

"I don't know. Gawd Frankie, I'm so frustrated," Westlake said as she got up from her chair.

"I know the feeling, Westlake."

Walking towards the table, Westlake stopped and turned back to Frankie. "Do me a favor, Frankie."

"I'll try."

"Don't bother going to see Catlett, he's thick headed."

"I know," Frankie replied as he shook his head.

Rubbing her forehead, she continued. "Excuse me."

"Sure," Frankie said as he watched her walk into the back.

  
  


*****

  
  
  
  


Pulling into the complex, Joe shut the engine off. Taking a few minutes, he waited as the platform turned the car around. When it stopped, he opened his door and got out.

At the same time, Westlake was making her way out of the back. Stopping at the counter, she just stood there and watched him.

"Frankie?" Joe called out.

Realizing Frankie had left, Westlake spoke up. "He's gone."

Turning around, Joe saw the owner of the voice. "Westlake."

"Sorry, but you're stuck with me."

"That's fine," Joe replied. "Where'd Frankie go?"

"Probably gone to rearrange Catlett."

"He knows."

"Ya, I needed some one to talk to."

"It won't do him any good, Sherman is thick headed."

"Ya I know. I told him that."

"And I take it, he didn't listen."

"Doesn't seem like it."

Walking to the table, Joe sat down on the side closest to the counter. "Frankie asked me something today."

"Oh."

"He asked me if there was something wrong between us. Is there?"

Not moving from the counter, Westlake answered him. "I believe there is. You?"

"Ya. But I'm not sure I have the right reason."

"Tell me what your reason is."

"I think Sherman has somehow without us knowing, split us apart. And it never dawned on me until now."

"I thought the same thing," Westlake admitted.

"But I figured it out a long time ago. So I was getting frustrated."

"I noticed," Joe replied.

"Sorry Joe."

"And I was too," Joe admitted.

"Joe."

"Ya."

"Am I not good enough?"

Taken back by her question, Joe questioned her. "What? Why would you ask that?"

"Because."

"West... Cameron."

"When I was sleeping on the couch, why did you sleep on the table?"

"I wasn't sure," Joe answered, truthfully.

Moving from the counter, Westlake moved over to stand in front of him. Standing before him, she spoke. "Tell me something."

"Okay, if I can."

"What's softer? The table or the couch?"

"The couch," Joe answered as he looked up. When he saw tears, he continued. "What's wrong?"

"I had fears that what we had was over," Westlake replied.

Wiping her tears away, Joe caressed her cheek. "Nothing is going to be over between us, Cameron. Even if Sherman tries every trick in the book, we'll be together."

"He knows what a book is," Westlake joked.

Smiling at her, Joe spoke. "Aren't I suppose to be the one trying to cheer you up."

"Ya, but I couldn't resist," Westlake answered.

Leaning closer to her, Joe planted his lips on hers. When they parted, Joe spoke. "I couldn't resist."

Placing her right hand on his cheek, she ran her thumb over his lips. "I missed that."

Kissing her thumb, Joe agreed. "I did too." Before she could say anything else, Joe kissed her again.

What broken them apart was Frankie swearing in Italian as he got off the elevator.

Breaking the kiss, Joe turned his head towards the elevator. "What now, Frankie?"

"Stupid Catlett," Frankie answered as he rounded the console.

Taking her hand of Joe's cheek, she rested both hands on his shoulder's. "What did Catlett do?"

Also taking his hand off her cheek, Joe placed both hands on her waist. "Frankie, what did you do?"

Shaking his right hand which by now was a different size, Frankie answered. "Catlett is so stubborn."

"We know that," Both Joe and Westlake said.

"I punched his door in frustration."

"Good going," Joe said as Westlake moved away from him and to Frankie.

"Not really," Frankie admitted. "His door really isn't pure wood."

Looking his hand over, Westlake spoke. "Joe, can you get some ice."

"Sure," Joe said as he got off the table and moved to the fridge.

"Frankie, this could be broken."

"Nah, I'm fine. See," Frankie said as he wiggled his fingers but then he grabbed his now throbbing hand. "Ow!"

"Here," Joe said as he handed Westlake the towel full of ice. "Maybe you should go to the hospital."

"No, I'm," Frankie started but quickly changed his mind when Westlake put the ice on. "Ow!"

"You're ow, eh?" Westlake replied.

"I'll drive him to the hospital," Joe volunteered.

"Okay," Westlake said.

"Come on Frankie," Joe said as he pointed

Frankie in the direction of the Viper. "I'll be back shortly, I hope."

Watching him, Westlake spoke. "Phone me, Joe."

Getting Frankie into the car, Joe answered as he went to the driver's door. "I will, don't worry."

"Oh, and Joe."

As he opened the driver's door, his door, he looked over at her. "Ya."

"Phone me on my cell if I'm not here because my cordless at home isn't working. It's a long story."

"Sure," Joe said as he smiled at her then got in.

Watching the Viper disappear, Westlake looked around the empty complex. Deciding she didn't want to stay, she headed home.

  
  


*****

  
  


Reaching for the phone, Westlake snuggled back down, then answered it. "Hello..."

"So why did I have to phone your cell instead of your cordless?..." A familiar voice asked.

Laughing at the question, Westlake answered. "When I was frustrated, I threw my cordless across my bedroom. So instead of having to get up and go answer my phone, I can just stay where I am..."

"How bad off is the poor little phone?..."

"Poor little phone?" Westlake questioned. "You make it sound like it's a victim..."

"A defensive little phone..." Joe added.

Laughing at his attempt to make the phone have feelings, Westlake continued. "It shattered..."

"Not good. So where are you?..."

"Home..."

"Cute..."

"Well I try to be..."

"Cameron..."

"I'm laying on the couch, under a blanket with a book..."

"Sounds like you're comfy..."

"I am, well almost," Westlake replied. "So how's Frankie?..."

"Frankie is fine. After he finished hitting on the nurse, the doctor told him what he did to his hand..."

"Which was what?..."

"He broke a bone is his hand. They can't put a cast on his hand so he has to take it easy..."

"Oh great, we'll be serving him..."

"Probably..."

"So, where is he?..."

"I just dropped him off at his apartment..."

"And where are you?..."

"On a street..."

Rolling her eyes, she then groaned. "Oh, now what..."

"What's wrong?..."

"Somebody is at the door..."

"Ah, go answer it, I'll wait..."

"Alright," Westlake said as she threw the blanket back and got up. Holding the phone in one hand, she walked to the door. After opening it, she said nothing.

"She's speechless, wow."

"You."

"Well I told you I was on a street."

Closing her cell phone, Westlake looked up at Joe. "So you did."

"So you going to let me in?"

Moving away from the doorway, Westlake answered. "Sure."

Walking in, Joe closed the door behind him. Following her into the living room, he spoke. "So, were you comfy on the couch?"

"Nope," Westlake answered as she sat back down on the couch. "I was missing something."

"And what was that?" Joe asked as he sat down next to her.

"Another body."

Kicking his boots off and slipping his jacket off, Joe smiled at her. "Well, I'm here now."

"I guess that will have to due."

"Hey," Joe said as Westlake smiled.

Leaning closer to him, Westlake kissed him. "As long as you hold me all night, everything should be fine."

"Oh, I can do that," Joe said as he laid down behind her. Gently bringing her down, he let her get comfy, then pull the blanket over them.

As she listened to Joe's breathing, Westlake thought things over. She and Joe had got back together, in a sense, they were finally able to talk things over. Frankie was Frankie. But Catlett. Catlett was a jerk. 'How dare he say what he said, 'Westlake told herself in her head. Catlett could just be so frustrating.

Feeling Joe wrap his arm around her waist, she decided to forget about Catlett and concentrate on right now.

  
  


***********

Feedback is welcomed.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


   [1]: mailto:roxette@ilos.net



End file.
